


Meeting in the Middle

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Maturity, Picnic, Talking, Victor's directionally challenged, finding a middle ground, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor is restless and wants to move their relationship forward.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Meeting in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I arrived home late but this is what I put together. Enjoy.

* * *

Victor couldn’t help but think about how Yuuri laid it out that they would talk before becoming physically intimate. Although he loved snuggles and kisses, he yearned for more. He wanted Yuuri to stay with him and he wanted the chance to stay over at Yuuri’s place. He wanted their days to melt into their nights.

He knew what he wanted...he just didn’t know how to bring it up.

He got of the train near where Yuuri trained, they had a lunch date and Yuuri couldn’t stray far his rink. Walking up the street, he stopped to look in windows of shops and was glad he gave himself extra time. _I’m so distractible_ , he internally groaned.

Finally, he made it to the rink. He still had time and Yuuri was on the ice. He leaned against the rail and watched, a soft smile on his face. Why haven’t I come here before? He loved watching Yuuri, the beauty he created on the ice. He didn’t need the music. Yuuri’s body was music.

_I wonder how that music will be in my bed._

He then blushed at the thought and was glad he didn’t say it out loud.

Finally, Yuuri headed to the barrier, taking a towel from his coach. Victor watched that towel wipe off the sweat and felt immediate jealousy towards that inanimate object. I’ve got a problem. Yuuri continued to talk with the coach, now drinking water. Victor watched Yuuri’s hands come into play as he talked and smiled. Yuuri was very expressive and often if he couldn’t get an idea across with his words, his hands started moving around to help him describe what he meant.

Finally, Yuuri bowed, thanking his coach before heading to the opening and exiting. He smiled at Victor sitting nearby waiting patiently. As he sat down to pull off his skates, he asked, “Have you been waiting long?”

Victor shrugged. “I love watching you skate. You’re beautiful.”

Yuuri stilled, his face ducked down and Victor knew he was blushing, could imagine the small smile on his face. He finished pulling on his running shoes and tucking away his skates. “Do you have some place in mind for lunch?”

“Some place...private?”

Yuuri tilted his head, studying the man before him. “Maybe pickup something and go to the park? It’s not far and we can find a quiet place to eat.”

“Like a picnic!” Victor suggested excitedly.

Yuuri smiled at his exuberance, holding out his hand. They walked out of the rink Victor leaning in against him, his arm wound around Yuuri’s, his free hand resting on his biceps. “I forget how muscled you are.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I do lift weights regularly. I just have a soft layer over the top.”

“I like it.” Victor determined, hugging that arm.

Yuuri could feel the stares he was drawing from the passerbyers on the street but he didn’t shake Victor away. This was one of Victor’s “love languages” and he didn’t want to take this from the other man. They stopped in at a konbini and picked out their meal, each choosing different things to try and share.

“This would make a great episode for my vlog,” Victor commented.

Yuuri chuckled, his arm slipping around Victor as he turned him from the direction he was about to head and back towards the park. “Maybe next time.”

“Really?!!” Victor’s eyes widened and he was almost bouncing on his toes in excitement.

“Sure...I mean, you said it’s a part of being with you. I’m...okay with it.”

“I can’t believe this! You’re so private. I was just thinking you should do a cooking vlog. Like Jun. In Rachel and Jun.”

“Not so fast, Vitya. I’m not ready to create my own vlog although Phichit would be proud of me. Let’s focus on your content, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And...if I’m having a bad anxiety day…”

“It goes without saying,” Victor interrupted. “I would never put you on display like that. And I don’t plan to spam you into my content, either. But...I kind of want to say...here’s my boyfriend and this is some of the things we do.”

Yuuri bumped into him. “That would be fine.”

“Yae!” Victor continued to bounce, practically vibrating with excitement.

They turned into the park and Yuuri led him to a more secluded area. Spreading out his jacket, the two of them sat down, and laid out their feast. Victor reached for the cheesecake..

“You can’t start with dessert!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Watch me!” Victor challenged, taking a bite, raising an eyebrow as he licked his spoon.

“Bitch move,” Yuuri argued, scooping out his own bite.

“I’m Russian. We learn to fight dirty to survive.”

“You grew up in a limo and a mansion.”

Victor huffed at that. “I was poor for a rich kid. I had to rely on my charm.”

Yuuri snorted at that. “You’re a fuckin’ mess.”

Victor smirked, reaching for the gyudon. Popping open the container, he offered Yuuri the first bite. After a taste test, the Japanese man nodded in approval.

“So...why did you want privacy?”

Victor shrugged as he took a bite. “I...I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay?” Yuuri encouraged, taking back the container to grab another bite.

Victor drew in a deep breath and let it out before plunging in. “Do you want to have sex?”

Yuuri tapped his fork on the side of the container as he processed the rush of words. “Are you asking me because _you_ want to have sex or because you think it’s what I want?”

Victor shrugged. “Maybe both?”

He set the dish down before reaching for both of Victor’s hands, his thumb rubbing over the soft, fleshy part. “I... _will_ want to...just not yet. Is this something you need?”

“I...don’t know how to do this. And when you go home at night, I miss you so much and wish...I wish you could stay over.”

Yuuri considered his words a moment. “Would you...be okay if I stayed over, or even if you stayed over...without sex?”

Victor blinked at those words. “That’s...a thing? Like...a sleepover?”

“It can be. Somewhere...in the middle. I’m not ready for sex. But...I want to give you what you need. Is that okay?”

Victor nodded. “This...is so different from any other relationships I’ve had before.”

“Were you happy in those relationships?”

Victor’s mouth opened and then closed. Shaking his head, he answered, “No, I guess not.”

“For me, intimacy is a gradual building of trust. And I have to trust you. To do that...it’s hard for me.”

“Sex...is hard?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ve only been with two other people. I knew the first for half my life. And we decided we made better friends. The other...after a year. They were my partner. We danced...but then I moved here.”

Victor processed those words and put it together with a previous conversation. “Oh...fingers left over.”

“With sex, I have to let you see me, all of me, naked. I can’t...hide. And that’s hard.”

“I...get lonely. And I like being a part of a relationship. Sometimes...that meant I didn’t make the best decisions. I rush. But maybe...the halfway point you offered. Let’s try that.”

“Okay. Do you want to...tonight?”

Victor’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Can we please? Your place or mine?”

“Well, you’re coming over to my [ apartment ](https://commoncdn.entrata.com/images/thumbNailer.php?src=/media_library/1826/5b9003900c36b1.06552251596.jpg&w=500&h=500) for dinner. So...just bring your pajamas and whatever else you need.”

Victor bounced excitedly. “Yae! Okay!”

* * *

  
  
  


The Russian arrived for dinner with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and Makka in tow. He nervously rang Yuuri’s bell and the door was opened to him. Victor went inside and Yuuri offered to take his bag. “I’ll...just put this in my room.”

Victor felt the tremble in Yuuri’s hand as he was relieved of the bag. “Yuuri...are you sure this is okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m...just nervous. It’s fine. Really.”

Victor slipped up behind him and wrapped Yuuri in a hug, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “We’re just going to sleep but if that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to speak up.”

Yuuri’s head drooped, his hand tightening into a fist. “I _want_ to do this...my anxiety is just noisy. I’m afraid...it’ll push you away.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Victor promised.

* * *

  
  


They finished eating and Yuuri suggested after clean up they change into their pajamas. Victor moved into the bedroom to pull his out of his bag, slipping into the bathroom. Yuuri entered his room as Victor left and found his own PJs. He changed then opened the door, smiling as the dogs made their way in, Vicchan showing the way to his sleep pillow.

With shaking hands, he turned the TV in the bedroom on to the romantic comedy they planned to watch. Victor came up behind him, resting his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Are we watching in here?”

“I thought...it might be less awkward.”

Victor chuckled. “Okay.” Turning to the bed, he asked, “Which side?”

“I like the window,” Yuuri answered and Victor took the opposite side, settling in. Yuuri plugged up his phone and then took Victor’s with charger to add to his powerbar. Lights off, the cuddled together to watch the movie.

After about ten minutes, Yuuri shifted. “Can we just…”

“Yeah, okay,” Victor adjusted.

After changing positions several times, Yuuri huffed. “I can’t get comfortable while watching TV.”

With a yawn, Victor shrugged. “I’m going to crash pretty soon anyway.” 

Yuuri turned off the movie and turned, onto his side, feeling Victor’s arms pull him into the other man, Snuggling in, Yuuri sighed. Much better. He smiled as Victor pressed a kiss into his neck. “Good night, Vitya.”

“Good night, my Yuuri.”


End file.
